


Troublesome meeting

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [17]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, bj, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. Prompt: Tris visits Tobias in his office for a little "afternoon delight", but just as they want to get busy the Dauntless leaders come in for their meeting. Panicking, Tobias pushes Tris under his desk, because she is already shirtless. But Tris is up to no good and decides to proceed with what she had in mind, which means giving her beau head while he stoically discussed Dauntless matters with his fellow leaders (Guest request).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome meeting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick message. I just saw "Allegiant". In my country the movie premiered today and I saw it about 20 minutes ago. I just came home to post this real quickly and then I'm heading back to the movie theater to watch it again. It's a great movie, I liked "Insurgent" better though, but "Allegiant" was definitely good. They changed a lot story-wise and I think our hopes for a different finale might just be justified, but I'll leave you to judge that after you see the movie.
> 
> #PledgeAllegiant

Troublesome meeting

Prompt: Tris visits Tobias in his office for a little "afternoon delight", but just as they want to get busy the Dauntless leaders come in for their meeting. Panicking, Tobias pushes Tris under his desk, because she is already shirtless. But Tris is up to no good and decides to proceed with what she had in mind, which means giving her beau head while he stoically discussed Dauntless matters with his fellow leaders (Guest request).

Tobias' POV

I have another hour before I can finally go home. Max and the other leaders should be here soon for that meeting. I hope it won't take up much of my time, but knowing my fellow leaders I'm sure they will want to wrap things up quickly since it's Friday.

I finish writing my report about the accident at the fence this morning and I'm just about to file it when someone knocks on my door. A moment later Tris enters my office with a smile on her face.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here?" I ask as I step closer and pull her in my arms.

"I can leave," she says with a cute pout.

"No. You stay here." I bend down and kiss her softly but soon it becomes passionate and we wrap our arms around each other holding on tightly. I've missed her so much today. Between the boring meetings with the cafeteria manager and the one with the apartments manager I also had to go to the fence to investigate an accident. It wasn't even a big deal. One of the workers tripped, fell down the stairs and broke a toe. But unfortunately I had to go since I'm the newest leader and they make me take care of the crap the others won't even touch.

"How was your day?" she asks me as we pull away to catch our breaths. I walk toward my desk chair and sit down, pulling her down in my lap. Tris lays her head on my shoulder and I keep her close to me. It always relaxes me just holding her.

"Not so good. But it improved significantly the moment this cute blonde I know came into my office," I tell her and kiss her temple.

"Aw, I didn't know Harrison is feeling better. Darn, I missed him," she jokes and I burst out laughing.

"You're nuts, baby," I tell her and pull her lips to mine again. We make out for a while but soon the heat we felt earlier returns and threatens to consume us. She shifts and straddles my lap. I play with the hem of her shirt and soon pull it over her head and let it drop to the floor. I smile at her and latch my mouth to her sensitive pulse point when a knock on the door startles us. I don't think, I just react. I push Tris down under my desk and stand up, trying to regain some of my composure when my fellow leaders enter my office. I look at my watch and see that Tris was here longer than I thought and now the other leaders are here for the meeting. What am I going to do?

"Hello Four," Max greets and I nod my head. The others fill in and take a seat each until everyone is seated and ready for the meeting. I glance down to Tris who smiles and keeps her right index finger over her lips, indicating I should shut up.

As the meeting starts and Max addresses the most important issues I can barely concentrate, because my sexy as hell girlfriend is rubbing me through my pants. She continues that even throughout my little speech about the accident at the fence and what I discussed with managers of different departments during the week. Some of my other co-leaders take notes, while others, like Eric, just sit there and are bored.

It is Harrison's turn to talk about the budget and a few events that need planning and Tris thought it to be wise to unzip me. I almost gasp when I feel her hand grabbing me and pulling me out of my confinements.

She starts stroking me leisurely and I try to concentrate on what Harrison is telling us, but her soft hand on me makes my head dizzy. And then she does exactly what I hoped she wouldn't. She licks my member from base to tip, circling the head a few times before kissing me gently on the sensitive flesh. I almost think she will leave it at that, but I should know better by now and realize that once she's started she won't give up until she milked me one way or another. Most times I love it how crazy she can be in bed, but right now, during this important meeting and with so many people present, I wish she would stop.

Tris starts sucking lightly the head of my hard member and slowly starts swallowing more and more of it, making sure not to make any gagging sounds. I bite the inside of my cheek, hoping it'll stop me from groaning or moaning while she is sucking me hard. I can feel her lips running up and down my length as she pleasures me orally and I wish we were alone so that I could watch her blowing me. I hope this fucking meeting is over soon because I can't hold it any longer. I feel the familiar pressure building inside my balls and the tingling feeling in my cock that always indicates a very loud orgasm. I can't have that now.

With my left hand I grab the back of her head and fist her hair, trying to make her slow down. I don't want to come in front of my co-workers and I don't want them to see my Tris like this. I pull her head away from me but she stubbornly returns to her task, not giving a damn. Oh, this means war, Prior. Once this is over I'm going to drag her home, throw her on our bed and have my way with her. She will be so sore tomorrow that she won't even be able to stand.

The meeting seems longer than usual but maybe that's because I'm fighting so hard not to come and make an idiot out of myself.

When Max finally concludes our meeting they all start to leave my office but both Max and Harrison linger.

"Are you alright, Four?" Harrison asks concerned.

"Yeah," I say and my voice sounds raspier than before.

"You don't look so well," Max comments.

"I'm okay," I manage to say without moaning when Tris starts playing with my balls, knowing full well what reaction this little action causes.

"Maybe you get sick. I received a few reports from the infirmary that there are several Dauntless who have the flu. Maybe you are one of them," Max suggests.

"Maybe," is all I say and bite my tongue, trying to keep myself from crying out in pleasure as I feel how the head of my rod hits my girlfriend's throat repeatedly. God, I'm so close.

"You should go home and rest. It's Friday after all. I'm sure your beautiful girlfriend will take good care of you," Harrison says with a smirk.

"Yeah," I say.

The two men leave my office and close the door behind them. I look down at Tris who has that sexy glint in her eyes each time she is up to something naughty.

"You've been a very bad girl, Tris," I say, my voice deeper than before.

"What? You can't expect me to be this close to your magnificent cock and not taste it, babe," she says nonchalantly as she resumes her sucking. I don't have to hold back anymore. As she builds up the pressure again I buck my hips toward her thrusting gently forward as to not make her vomit. She increases her pace and plays with my balls as I feel my load quickly traveling from my balls into my tip and then I spill my seed deep inside her throat. I groan loudly and as the last drops of my semen leave my body and fall on her waiting tongue I hiss her name in ecstasy.

The moment I'm cleaned up and she has her shirt back on I grab her hand and rush us home where I'll torture her the way she tortured me before I give us both what we've been racing toward the whole day. I'll never get enough of my woman.


End file.
